Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: This is based off the anime after the season ends. Kyoya is going through an epiphany. He is realising what is really important to him. Does that include Haruhi? *Told from the point of view of Kyoya* KyoyaXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

I still don't believe myself. After the Ouran Fair, I've been experiencing the feeling I thought I'd never have. Lately it seems to be forming into an epiphany. I now realize the reason my Father truly is. I now realize that the dream I've been chasing after is nothing but wasted effort.

Somehow I knew that title didn't apply to me and Tamaki will soon find out, but I don't mind. I'll still be treated well. But... there's something else I want... something else I need...

"When they're young many assume they have all the time in the world but really that is never the case," said my Father, "Don't waste your time with something that will ultimatly have no value."

"You don't know anything about the Host Club," said Haruhi to my surprise, "Kyoya-sempi works around the clock to make sure everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might bring each of us some fulfillment? How can you possibly say that what we do here is a waste of time? I don't care what you say. I think Kyoya-sempi is amazing."

The look on my Fathers face is forever engraved in my memories. It was at that moment I finally decided to take a step further out of my box for my sake, Haruhi's sake, and Tamaki's sake. Tamaki... what would he think of me when I tell him I want to look for better things? That I want to make sure the Host Club has him in it. That I have fallen in love with Haruhi Fujioka...

The following Monday after, I walked down the hallway to music room #3, early for Tamaki as usual. But this time, it felt kind of awkward. Tamaki is my best friend but I have a feeling that he might have realized his feelings towards Haruhi. Suddenly, I felt sort of depressed.

I opened the door to see Tamaki arranging out costumes for today. Egyptians.

"Hello there Kyoya!"

I smiled, "Hey Tamaki. How are you?"

He lowered his head. "I'm fine, thank you." He didn't look at me.

"You heard didn't you," I said matter-of-factly.

"I have," he exclaimed, "I can't believe you gave up your dream! Was it because of me?"

I lowered my head and pushed up my glasses. "No. I had realized what I really wanted that's all."

His eyes stared at me for a moment and then slowly a smile dawned. "I'm glad to hear that," he said. He turned and threw a set of clothes my way. "Now hurry up and get changed."

I grabbed the clothes and headed to the next room to put away my things. As I was undressing I heard the twins come in. I had suspicions that one or both may have feelings for Haruhi. I lowered my gaze. A few minutes later, I heard Mori and Hunny. Everyone sounded quite happy despite recent events.

I didn't hear Haruhi come and wondered if she would now that I her the debt was paid. Tamaki would be unhappy... I would be unhappy...

"Come on!" called Hikaru from the other side of the door, "Are you done changing yet? There's a line waiting!"

I fixed my hair then opened the door. "What I can't have a little time to myself?"

"Not with the ego you have," said Kaoru.

I walked over to Tamaki's side as the twins changed.

"Hmm... Haruhi's a little late," mused Tamaki.

I looked at him. "Tamaki. I told her the debt was paid. She had reached the maximum requests."

He just looked at me. "Oh," he looked like he might cry, "In that case all we can do is hope and/or go look for her later."

I knew he didn't want to lose Haruhi, none of us did.

"It's almost time!" exclaimed Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Alright men," Tamaki pointed his finger at no one in particular, "Smiles on. The ladies are about to arrive."

As expected, three minutes later we were in business but for some reason my heart wasn't in it.

"Kyoya," said a voice from behind me.

"Yes Renge?"

"This is your last year in the host club isn't it?"

"Well after summer break it will be," I kept my head low.

Renge pondered that for a moment. "I would be the perfect candidate to replace you don't you think?"

I suddenly had the urge to hit her. I turned to her and smiled. "Of course you would."

She pumped a fist in the air and pranced her way over to the twins.

The club went on and Haruhi still don't show up. After all the guests had left, Tamaki ran up to me. "We need to find our little Haruhi! I need to know if she's safe."

_Yes!_ I nodded and flipped my cell phone out, pulling off the Egyptian wear as I did so.

Tamaki addressed the others. "Okay we are initiating plan 'Find Haruhi'."

"Yes Mr. Ootori?" said a voice in the phone.

"Send a search party to go and look for Haruhi Fujioka."

"Yes sir."

I closed the phone and nodded to Tamaki.

"Alright men," the King said, "Activate plan."

****************  
What do you think? Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I could decided where I was going, the Host Club started claiming areas.

"I call Haruhi's house," exclaimed Tamaki.

"We call the super market," chimed the twins.

"And we call Misuzu's house, right Taka-chan?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll check the library," I said but no one was around to hear it. When I made it to the forth library doors, the room seemed almost completely empty. This would have been a nice place to study. I didn't see her at any of the tables so I decided to browse though the bookshelf s until I received a call from one of the members. She wasn't at school after all. She must be at home taking care of her Father or something.

I rounded the shelf to see the other fiction novels and there I saw Haruhi sprawled out on the floor. "Haruhi," I knelt by her side. Must have been fatigue. I have to get her some help. I flipped out my phone and began stroking her face. When my call was answered, I requested my personal medical help to get to the school at once. I put my phone away and scooped up Haruhi in my arms. She was so light...

I was happy that the school was mostly empty otherwise it would have required me to do some explaining.

I was almost to the entrance when Haruhi began moving. I came to a stop. "Are you feeling light headed?" I asked.

I felt her grip my uniform as she nodded her head. I held her more securely and continued walking. My doctor came running to me when he spotted me.

"Master Kyoya, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's Haruhi you should be worried about." I didn't want to let her go, but as I made to hand her to someone else, Haruhi kicked out and clung to me tighter, rambling things I couldn't understand. I frowned and followed the doctors to one of our hospitals.

I had decided to stay with her a little while before calling Tamaki...

"What? You found her? Give me your location immediately!"

"Calm down, Tamaki. We're at my family's hospital on the East Side of town-"

"I m on my way!"

I heard the line cut off. No doubt he would call everyone else so I didn't bother. I sat down in the chair next to Haruhi's bed and stared at her. According to the doctors, Haruhi was going through stress and depression which really didn't surprise me. She wasn't eating properly and the fall from the bridge must have traumatized her. I lowered my head to stare at my hands. For a few moments there was nothing but the sounds of machines working and then Haruhi began to stir.

I straightened my posture to look over at her. "Haruhi?"

She turned her head to stare at me. "Kyoya-senpai..."

"Haruhi, you passed out in the library earlier today. Do you remember that?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry for making you all worry."

I looked at her seriously. "The doctors have been saying you haven't been taking care of yourself."

Her eyes said all the needed to be said. Then I heard hurried footsteps coming up the hall and I sighed. Haruhi noticed my sudden change in mood and closed her eyes as if she were sleeping. Tamaki burst in through the door followed closely by the twins and Mori with Hunny on his shoulders.

"What's wrong with my little girl?"

"Shush boss, you might wake her up.

Why was Haruhi pretending to sleep? I crossed my arms but didn't question it. "Haruhi had collasped from fatigue," I told Tamaki, "She'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow." I heard another pair of feet running up the hallway and Ranka appeared. Everyone pressed a finger to their lips.

Ranka looked at Haruhi and I could tell he knew Haruhi wasn't asleep but he too didn't say anything. He asked me what was wrong with his daughter and I told him what I knew. The doctor came in a little later and told everyone to wait in the waiting room. I stayed seated until everyone had filed out of the tiny room before I stood up and Haruhi sat up in her bed.

"Kyoya..." she whispered.

I turned to look at her. "Yes Haruhi?"

She held out a hand out to me without saying a word more. I stood there for a moment and then placed my hand in hers, walking towards her as I do so. She pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I blushed but I wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"Thank you," she whispered to me, "I was terrified. Thank you for not pushing me away."

I was shocked at her words for a moment but finally I said, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

~~~~~~  
More to Come


End file.
